Senior Prom
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: It's time for Senior Prom at PCA.Who will go with who? And is it finally time for Logan and Quinn's realtionship to come out of the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

**Senior Prom**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

**This story isn't going to be that long probably a two or three shot.**

"**Quinn who are you going to prom with?" asks Zoey at the same time Chase asks Logan "Logan who are you going to prom with?"**

**Quinn and Logan share a secret glance that says 'let them wonder'**

**They answer "You'll see," Before sharing a telepathic message 'wanna go make out' 'of course'**

"**I have to go return some library books" says Quinn leaving.**

**Logan leaves. "Where is he off to?" asks Zoey**

"**Probably finding some girl to make out with," says Chad "Or finding someone to take to prom," says Michael**

**With Logan and Quinn**

My dorm

Quinn xx

No Mine

Logan xx

LOGAN

Quinn xx

Ok yours

See you in a few

Logan xx

**5 minutes later Logan is at Quinn's room and is about to knock when he hears Zoey and Lola's voices coming down the corridor.**

**He inwardly cursers and his eyes frantically look for a place to hide to his annoyance there isn't any and Zoey and Lola round the corner.**

"**Logan what are you doing here?" asks Quinn**

"**I was going to ask Quinn to tutor me in Math for finals," says Logan**

**Zoey and Lola exchange a look.**

"**You have A and B's in all your subjects why would you need a tutor," says Zoey**

"**Because I don't get math there a hot girl in my class and I can't concentrate," explains Logan. This was in fact true there was a hot girl in his math class his girlfriend Quinn.**

**Zoey and Lola unlock the door and go in Logan following them.**

**Quinn looks up from her spot on her bed to see Lola, Zoey and Logan entering the room.**

"**Logan wants to be tutored in Math there a girl in his class he can't concentrate," says Zoey**

"**Sure when do you want to start?" asks Quinn looking at Logan**

"**Whenever you're free I know you're busy with your own finals, friends and Quinnventions," says Logan  
>Zoey and Lola share a look of disbelief Logan was actually being nice to Quinn.<strong>

"**I could probably tutor you for about an hour now before dinner," says Quinn**

"**Cool," says Logan**

**Quinn grabs her phone and math textbook before leaving the room and dragging Logan with her.**

"**You guys could just study in here we'll get out of your way," calls Zoey**

**Logan and Quinn come back and Lola and Zoey leave. As soon as Quinn hears there voices disappearing down the corridor she locks the door.**

"**So when your math final?" asks Quinn chucking the textbook on the table.**

"**You know I'm good at math. Zoey and Lola found me outside your door so I made an excuse," says Logan**

"**That their was a hot girl in your class and you can't concentrate on math only here tell me about this hot girl," says Quinn sitting on the couch.**

"**Well for starters she isn't hot she is stunningly beautiful, she's the smartest girl here at PCA. She has brown wavy hair with braids thrown in randomly. She has glasses that cover her gorgeous brown eyes and she sitting right in front of me," grins Logan**

"**You're so sweet," breaths Quinn**

"**So wanna make out?" asks Logan**

"**Sweet moment over but yes," says Quinn**

**They both smiled and then slowly leaned in Logan's hand reaching up to Quinn's face and Quinn's hand reaching up to Logan's face. Their lips meet and the whole world was drowned out it was just them. There lips moulded together and start to move as one gently brushing each other lips in sync until Logan's tongue starts to trace Quinn's lips until she parts her mouth to give him entrance and there tongues start to dance together in the familiar way that only they know.**

**However the fussing of their mouths can not be forever and they break away when oxygen becomes needed.**

"**I still don't know why you haven't made an invention that will let us make out for hours without parting for oxygen," mumbles Logan**

"**Because I spend all my time making out with you," retorts Quinn**

**With that comment Logan crushes his lips onto Quinn's who gladly accepts them.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Senior Prom**

**Check my profile for updates**

**It's time for Senior Prom at PCA. Who will go with who? And is it finally time for Logan and Quinn's relationship to come out of the shadows?**

**Chapter 2**

"**I don't know Logan," sighs Quinn frustrated**

"**Well neither do I," huffs Logan "You're supposed to be the smart," he mutters**

"**You're supposed to be smart as well," shouts Quinn**

"**I am smart," shouts Logan**

"**We're not going to get anywhere if we start arguing," states Quinn**

"**Yeah you're right I'm sorry for getting angry at you," apologizes Logan  
>"Me too," apologizes Quinn<strong>

**Logan pulls her into a hug.**

"**I'm sorry baby," he whispers**

**Quinn giggles**

"**Hey what's so funny I'm being nice," says Logan**

"**It's the fact that you're being so heartfelt and you aren't with anyone else it just sometimes doesn't strike me as you," giggles Quinn**

**Nights later it is prom and Zoey, Chase, Lola and her date Vince and Michael and Lisa are grooving on the dance floor waiting to see who Logan and Quinn come with.**

**When they see Logan and Quinn walk into prom hand in hand.**

**Lisa smiles. Zoey and Chase looked shocked. Michael starts laughing. Vince looks smug like he knew it would happen and Lola starts making sick noises.**

"**Quinn what are you doing with you hate him don't you want to remember for being special not for it being with Logan?" asks Lola**

"**It will be special because I am with Logan," says Quinn**

"**Logan doesn't have a romantic bone in his body," laughs Michael "Ow!" he exclaims when Lisa smacks him up the head.**

"**Actually he has 206," says Quinn before Logan leads her off to dance the 6 stare after them.**

"**Is she are they serious?" asks Chase**

"**I think it's sweet," says Lisa**

"**Oh my gross there ew," says Lola looking after the couple**

**The other 5 turn to see Logan and Quinn in a tight embrace on the dance floor sharing a sweet tender kiss.**

"**I guess that means there together," says Chase**

"**Ew," says Lola**

"**Well we found out who they were going with," says Zoey**

"**And it sweet," says Lisa**

**Later that night the 5 corner the couple and demand a story.**

"**Why him you could off gone out with anyone and you choose him," screeches Lola**

"**I love him," says Quinn**

"**You hate him," says Lola**

"**This is some sort of practical joke isn't it?" asks Zoey**

"**No," says Logan "We're dating," he adds**

**Michael and Zoey bursts out laughing and Quinn gets up and runs away in tears.**

"**You're are friends and you don't believe us," says Logan getting up and going after Quinn.**

**And he finds her in the place it all began the bench.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Senior Prom**

**Check my profile for updates**

**It's time for Senior Prom at PCA. Who will go with who? And is it finally time for Logan and Quinn's relationship to come out of the shadows?**

**Chapter 3**

**The next morning Quinn was still devastated that Zoey and Lola hated her and Logan together. She still had tears marks on her face from were she had been crying in her sleep.**

**Meanwhile in Logan's dorm, Chase and Michael are sat on the couch talking in hushed voices.**

"**If your talking about me say it out loud," says Logan coming back in the room from his shower.**

"**We think that if you love Quinn and are serious about this relationship-"**

**Logan interrupts**

"**I love her and I totally committed I have been with Quinn for a year," says Logan**

"**A year whoa," says Michael**

"**But anyway what we're saying is we support you 100% just don't hurt her," says Chase**

"**I promise I won't," says Logan**

**Back over at the girls dorm. Lola and Zoey have just come back into their dorm from breakfast.**

"**Oh your up good," says Lola "We want to talk to you," she adds**

"**I don't want to hear it," says Quinn making for the door**

**Zoey blocks the door.**

"**No you need to hear this," says Lola pushing Quinn into her seat.**

"**We think that this is just a fling to Logan he's going to break your heart and then you'll be crushed like you were when Mark broke up with you in sophomore year," says Lola**

"**Do you remember a week after that I was so happy suddenly that was because of Logan he talked to me and made me realize that I shouldn't make myself feel sad because it was Mark loss that he dumped me. And I'm some much happier with Logan then I ever was with Mark," says Quinn**

**Lola and Zoey exchange a look.**

"**What?" asks Quinn**

"**Are you sure you're the only one he's seeing," says Lola**

"**I can't believe you would say that," says Quinn**

"**Well I'm not going to support it because I think he is going to let you down," says Lola "And it's just ew," she adds**

"**Let me out of here," says Quinn**

**Zoey sets aside and Quinn runs out on the verge of tears.**

"**Why did you let her out she's just going to run to Logan," says Lola**

"**I know Logan and he has never been with someone for a year," says Zoey**

"**Yeah I know him as well when I got here he had a table full of girls and he was flirting with them and making dates with every girl and I'm talking about 15 girls and he suddenly turns into a one woman guy 6 months later," says Lola**

"**Stranger things have happen," says Zoey leaving the room**

**Quinn was blind as by her tears as she ran across campus towards her boyfriend's dorm.**

**The three boys are in deep conversation when the brunette bursts into the room the tears still streaming.**

"**Quinn what happened?" asks Logan leaping to his feet to embrace his girlfriend.**

"**Lola completely hates us," cries Quinn "She is just completely against us and that is a fling and am I sure your not seeing someone else," adds Quinn**

"**I can promise you I'm not," says Logan**

"**I know she's just completely unsupported of us," says Quinn**

"**And Zoey?" asks Chase**

"**She seems half and half," says Quinn**

"**It'll be ok," says Logan**

"**I just don't want to lose my friend," says Quinn**

"**I know," says Logan**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfields**


	4. Chapter 4

**Senior Prom**

**Check my profile for updates**

**It's time for Senior Prom at PCA. Who will go with who? And is it finally time for Logan and Quinn's relationship to come out of the shadows?**

**Chapter 4**

**It's been 4 years now since senior year at PCA.**

**Logan is a film director like his dad. Lola is an actress like she wanted to be. Zoey is a fashion designer with her own range. Quinn is a scientist/inventor. Michael and Chase have their own show that branched from the Chase and Michael show they had at PCA.**

**Logan and Quinn are still together happy and married. Zoey and Chase sadly didn't work out but are still good friends. Michael is still with Lisa and engaged. Lola is still very happy with Vince.**

**However Quinn served her ties with Lola and Zoey after graduation as they didn't support her relationship with Logan. But they ties Logan and Quinn had with Chase and Michael are still going strong.**

**Logan is directing a new film that is said to bed the next big hit. And Lola has been cast in it. She still believes Logan was no good for Quinn's. And since Quinn rarely went to award shows and premiers Logan was always swamped with girls leaving Lola to believe she was right. Logan was never a one woman man.**

**Logan and Quinn had both gone to NYC to do their collage courses.**

**The film is going all according to schedule. However Lola has not seen Logan with any girls, she expected him to have extras and assistants clinging to him.**

**She is surprised when she sees Logan wave away the girls that go up to him.**

**On day 25 on set a brunette that Lola has never seen on set before come onto set.**

**She walks right up to Logan in his chair and he turns to great her with a kiss.**

"**That's another who's so not Quinn," thinks Lola**

**However she is shocked when the girl turns round and sees she is Quinn.**

**As she studies them she realizes Quinn and Logan both have identical wedding bands on there left hand. Plus Quinn is sporting a rather small but noticeable baby bump. Lola sighs she guesses she should go apologize.**

**Striding over she taps Quinn on the shoulder.**

"**Can I apologize?" asks Lola**

**Quinn looks at her.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't support you and I'm sorry I said what I did but I honselty thought Logan would break your heart. I was trying to protect you," says Lola**

"**I know you were I guess I can forgive you," says Quinn**

**The two girls hug.**

**And 3 months later when the films premiers Zoey, Chase, Lola, Logan, Quinn and Michael are all together once again, with their respective dates.**

**The next day in the paper the photo is entitled Friends Reunited.**

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
